


A Good Laugh

by KatzRoad



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: There's nothing like a good laugh between friends, except when one friend ends up revealing a pair of fangs he'd been hiding from the others.





	A Good Laugh

“… And just like that, he fell _right_ into it! I’m talking face-first into the whole kit and kaboodle!” Raimundo clapped, roaring with laughter. He was followed by Omi seconds later and then Kimiko when she couldn’t hold it back with her hands. “He was so **pissed** afterwards, his face looked like a giant tomato…!” he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Taking a couple of breaths, he glanced over to Clay, his laughter slowing down when he saw the cowboy’s almost straight face. That was probably the first genuine smile he’s gotten out of him since they started living at the temple. “Ha! I knew I’d get you smiling at some point.” Raimundo cocked a finger at him.

Clay rolled his eyes with a snort, dipping his spoon into his bowl of beef stew to stir it. “All right, ‘ya got me partner. Ya want me to give ‘ya badge or somethin’?” he asked, tone lighthearted.

“I mean, as much as I’d like my name in gold and studded diamonds,” Raimundo shrugged before leaning back into his chair. The table creaked when he sat his feet on top. “I reckon seeing ‘ya laugh would be a mighty better reward fer me.” he tried his best to mimic Clay’s southern accent.

At this point, Omi had calmed down and rested his chin in an open palm, now content with listening to his older friends’ conversation. Kimiko on the other hand went back to her phone but still trembled with a giggle here and there. Clay scooped a spoonful of potatoes and carrots into his mouth, somewhat amused at Raimundo’s attempt to imitate his drawl.

“Really though,” Raimundo’s feet dropped from the table as he placed the legs of his chair back on the floor again. He leaned forward in his seat now, hands settling in his lap then. “Like they always say, laughter’s mood medicine. And I know this was my funniest story to date. So…” he wiggled his eyebrows with another grin.

Clay looked Raimundo right in the eye, dabbing gravy away with his napkin. He blinked once and then turn away for a moment. A sort of sigh parted from his lips – as though he was conceding defeat. It _was_ a pretty funny story, after all.

Shoulders trembling, he turned back with a smile on his face and his throat bubbling with chuckles. Chuckles that soon grew into a laugh, a laugh that grew louder in joviality and delight. The other monks grew quiet as he laughed. Not because the cowboy’s laugh shook the ground like thunder, not because he looked ridiculous when laughing, not because he ended up choking on a wayward carrot.

As he laughed, they could see the pair of fangs he sported. Not canines that just so happened to be particularly sharp: real fangs, like the kind someone could find in a mountain lion’s mouth. The view did not last long because Clay sensed the change of mood and immediately clammed up. Feeling incredibly exposed, the cowboy bolted to his feet, rattling the tableware in the process.

“Clay wait,” Raimundo jumped to his feet and reached over the table. His arm crept back when Clay turned to look at him, distress clear in his eyes. That made Raimundo hesitate for a moment before he put on a smile he hoped the other would see as comforting. “Don’t leave, everything’s cool! We’re not like… horrified, if that’s what you’re thinking.” he said.

“Yeah, it’s nowhere close to that.” Kimiko spoke up, stepping into the fray. She watched Clay inhale sharply then return to his seat. He tipped his hat to hide what his hair couldn’t from the others. “Really, we’re not _‘OMG what a freak!’_. A little surprised but…” she trailed off at the feeling she wasn’t making things better.

Omi remained silent. At this point, he’d moved from resting his chin to sitting up properly, hands folded inside his sleeves like so when being addressed on important subjects. Where as Raimundo and Kimiko tried empathizing with his large friend one way, he tried a different approach. “I think they are quite neat!” he beamed.

Everyone turned to him; Raimundo raised an eyebrow and Kimiko lifted two. Clay readjusted so that he could see Omi, the most surprised of them all. “… Ya really think so?” he asked.

“Yes, I truly mean that. You have quite the uh, _chompers_ … right?” Omi turned to Raimundo for a moment, to see if he’d got the expression right, and then back to the cowboy. “That is something you should take pride in. I know Dojo likes to preen himself about his own fangs, though in my opinion, they have gotten a little dull in age…” he leaned in and whispered.

“Well shucks… I, thanks partner – Omi. Don’t know what to say…” Clay scratched the back of his head, a touch of blush dabbed his freckled cheeks. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had something nice to say about his teeth. “Sorry for um, almost runnin’ out on ‘ya folks.” he apologized.

Raimundo waved him off like it was no big deal and sat back down. Kimiko returned a string of messages left unanswered on her phone, then turned back to Clay. “Is that why you don’t smile that much, because you’re self-conscious about your teeth?” she asked.

Clay nodded slowly, hand falling down to settle in his lap. Fangs were an obvious giveaway; a good sign for everyone to break out the crosses and Holy Script. Of course, the cowboy could weather those without too much of a problem. “Guess ‘ya can say I don’t make the best actor for a toothpaste commercial.” he joked.

“Are you kidding me? With those bad boys, you can totally make some big bucks.” Raimundo smiled. “I can see it now; ‘Hi, my name’s Clay. I use Bram’s Maxi-Strength to keep my teeth strong and clean. How strong you say? Well…” he made the impression of biting into something. “That’s when you tear through a steel plate like it was a rack of ribs.” he elaborated.

The cowboy rolled his eyes with a chuckle, finding such a feat impossible. While he could definitely tear into the flesh and rupture the jugular _if needed_ , there were limits to his bite and force. “Yer a real riot, ‘ya know that Rai?” he smirked.

Raimundo gave a shrug and considered it a possibility. Omi prodded Clay with several more questions about his fangs, while Kimiko used to her phone to sneak a few photos here and there. It wasn’t long before the conversation moved from Clay to the usual daily banter the monks would have at the table.

Clay didn’t engage as much following his turn in the spotlight but nonetheless remained an avid listener. In some ways he was relieved that everyone’s attention had turned away from him; at this point, even a simple chat about his fangs were enough to make him feel apprehensive, because he always knew it would lead to even more questions he didn’t want to answer just yet. The cowboy didn’t want to explain his reason of asking before entering was more than just him being a polite gentleman, to name one.

But seeing how everyone was quick to accept his fangs without much hassle did make Clay feel a little more comfortable. Perhaps he should give Raimundo and the others a bit more doubt. After all, they were all in this together – even if direct sunlight _happened_ to be detrimental to one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Staring 2019 on the right foot with a new story. I didn't get to write that much last year, due to limits out of my control (school, work, anxiety / depression) and being preoccupied with other affairs.
> 
> So I want to get back into writing and I do miss writing for this fandom / series. This is my first attempt at something decent in a while and honestly I'm having second thoughts about the ending. I hope my quality of writing hasn't dropped between now and then.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
